


Dawn Chorus of Birds

by gladsomemind



Series: Goldilocks and the One Bear [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike swears that the bed was empty when he crawled in to it.  Not his fault the bear decided to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Chorus of Birds

**Author's Note:**

> An extended version of a comment reply to the first part. Apologies to anyone whose sensibilities I offend!

Mike sleeps alone.

He hates it.

Jenny once joked that he’s bad at relationships because he wasn’t hugged enough as a child. That was the only time Mike ever saw Trevor get mad at her, dragging her into the bathroom to yell at her how Mike’s parents had died. That night had been spent in a tangled pile, the three of them together, limbs entwined, giving and getting comfort just through touch.

Meaningless sex was easy. He knew he was pretty and had traded on the boyish charms since he learnt what those looks meant. Meaningless sex was very wham, bam, thank you Mike, don’t let the door hit you on the way out and another night spent in his empty bed.

Mike sleeps alone. 

So waking up to a body pressed against his back, a leg tangled with his own and an arm wrapped around his chest keeping him in place should have him flailing, scratching and screaming to escape. Instead it felt safe, like this was where the universe wanted him to be when it wasn’t busy kicking his ass. Safe enough to drift back into that quiet place where he doesn’t have to think, where he doesn’t have to be Harvey’s clone and the image of Pearson Hardman is all. Mike is willing to trust his half-asleep brain on this and starts to drift back to sleep secure in the knowledge that the world would wait a little while longer. He’s going to enjoy this while he can. Harvey will start shouting at him soon enough.

Harvey…

Harvey!

Mike’s eyes snapped open as the memory of the night before intruded into his brain and the knowledge of just whose bed, whose arms he’d just spent the night in. He could just about remember Harvey pointing him in the direction of the fluffiest, softest bed on the planet but at the time he thought that his boss was just being a good host and that he would be the one to take the couch. Not that he was going to crawl in next to him and snuggle. 

For that was the only word to describe what Harvey was doing. 

Overtaken by the sudden urge to start his day early, after all he still had to make it home to change before going into the office if he didn’t want to be showered in walk of shame scorn Mike tried to extract himself from Harvey’s clutches. He failed. The universe and Newton had it in for him this morning, every action he took came with its equal and opposite reaction and he was left closer to Harvey, the space that had been between them permanently gone. He now knew what Harvey’s lips on his neck felt like and if he didn’t know he was some dream substitute for a wannabe super model he might have spared a little time to just experiencing that nuzzling.

All he knew now, though, was that when Harvey woke up and discovered that he had an associate ground against his crotch he was going to pound said associate into puppy chow. Donna would then be all knowing and mocking of both and his threat of disclosure of their deal wouldn’t stop the delivery of his pink slip. 

He went to sleep in a fluffy palace and now his world was going to end.

Mike sleeps alone. He hates it but at least it doesn’t normally lead to Armageddon.


End file.
